


【俄朝】没想到你是这样的李敬姬

by SovietBall



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovietBall/pseuds/SovietBall
Summary: 伊万一直觉得李敬姬说好听点是电波系、说难听点是脑子不太好，但也就到此为止了，直到有一天，他鬼使神差地点开了朝中社。
Relationships: North Korea & Russia (Hetalia), 俄朝, 俄罗斯x朝鲜
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	【俄朝】没想到你是这样的李敬姬

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：国设；异体；伪父女；含朝韩、日韩、露中、中朝。
> 
> 朝鲜：李敬姬

朝韩关系又崩盘了。  
半岛骨科的剧情就像早些年又臭又长的韩剧，凝结了姐弟、失散、战争、反目、第三者、包办婚姻等等狗血要素，后来编剧实在江郎才尽，开始强行让男女主们分手复合再分手，一路折腾到2020年，追剧群众委实精疲力竭了，于是这次剧情转折，几乎没掀起什么水花。  
而作为我球知名吃瓜爱好者，伊万•弗拉基米罗维奇•布拉金斯基先生，甚至没多给这条手机推送新闻一个眼神，扫完前三行就跳去了下一条。在他心里，琢磨这破肥皂剧还不如多想想：如果本周G20视频会，任勇洙再次打柔光、开磨皮，自己需要假装没看见吗？  
正思索着呢，忽然屏幕上弹窗了一个消息。居然是李敬姬。  
“Папа（爸爸，口语说法），明年的奥运会，你还能去吗？”

伊万忍不住翻了个白眼，觉得朝鲜姑娘真是哪壶不开提哪壶，自己难道不想去吗？原本“哦，上帝啊，平壤的网络延迟都到这地步了？你要不去板门店蹭个网？”都打好了，但最后一刻伊万刹住了车，删掉了那些阴阳怪气的话，告诫自己：李敬姬不会故意来戳自己肺管子的，打个电话问问发生了什么吧。  
李敬姬气哼哼地告诉伊万，任勇洙前几天去东京访问，提出明年7月奥运会期间可以邀请自己访日，顺势举办朝韩美日四方会谈：“四方会谈的话我绝对不去！Папа，你计划去奥运会吗？你来我就考虑去。”  
“……”伊万努力说服自己这是正事，“我也不是很确定……”  
“南朝鲜就是狼心狗肺！”李敬姬提高了音量，“他还说什么‘利用东奥会的契机改善朝韩两国之间的关系’，谁要和他在东京、在美国的见证下改善关系啊！”  
伊万心道“他俩只是想在美国面前表演一下拆cp”。作为一个合格的吃瓜群众，他发自内心地支持日韩追求恋爱自由，于是循循善诱道：“我觉得——”  
“什么？”  
“如果你去了，肯定能气到美利坚。考虑一下？”  
“……Папа，”李敬姬的气势一下子弱了，“你认真的吗？”  
“当然！”  
“那你去吗？”  
“……应该不去。”  
朝鲜姑娘很有些沮丧，但她只用了几秒就重新振作了起来：“那，Папа，我可以去东京，去当面骂他一顿！”  
伊万惊诧道：“骂谁？”  
“南朝鲜啊！”

李敬姬开始痛骂任勇洙，说他上个月会见美国官员时，就“努力奉承因‘韩美同盟不和论’心绪不好的主子，装出各种洋相”，还胡扯什么“南北关系不只是南北之间的关系”、“南北关系是要同美国等周边国家协商解决的问题”的厥词，简直是荒谬绝伦。  
“南边连‘朝鲜半岛命运的主人是朝鲜民族’都不敢说，怕主子唾弃自己。在主子的周围扭来扭去的样子真难看，怪不得世人称它为‘亲美意识深入骨髓的美国产哈巴狗’！”  
尽管已经金盆洗爪、重新作熊，但伊万还是深感被地图炮：“我得说，李……”  
李敬姬没有理会他，继续气势磅礴地道：“自古以来，羞耻和侮辱就都是自己找来的！[1]”  
伊万：“……”  
电话那头，朝鲜姑娘似乎终于意识到了什么，也沉默了，但她重新开口之前，俄罗斯人重重地挂了电话。

伊万没有胃口继续吃早餐了，他草草嚼了两口面包，然后给王耀发去了语音。  
“刚才李敬姬来找我，痛骂了韩日美一顿。我得说，耀，真看不出来，她居然有那么凶的一面。”  
王耀难得地不知该怎么接话了，过了好一会，他才道：“呃，万尼亚，你是说，你一直觉得她很……温顺？”  
“也不是温顺吧，我觉得她脑子不是很好，但也不至于那么暴戾。”  
“她可是有核武的！”  
“我也有啊。”  
“……”  
伊万没心没肺地笑了起来：“而且，耀，你不是也有吗，而且肯定比李多。”他的心情意外地好了不少，端起牛奶开始灌。

王耀感知到了伊万的快乐，他有些不满意了：“万尼亚。”  
“嗯？”  
“如果没有别的事——”  
“耀，”伊万放下了杯子，用他惯有的、充满恶趣味的语气问道，“你被她骂过吗？”  
“……”  
“耀很有经验的样子。”  
“……”  
“耀？”  
王耀深呼吸了几次：“骂过，当面骂的，1992年中韩建交的时候。你想看的话，可以翻翻那时的社论。”  
伊万对此并没有什么兴趣，他继续好奇：“那我呢，李怎么骂我的？”  
“……”王耀敲了敲手机，假装自己在敲小毛熊的脑袋，“你太不关心她了，万尼亚。”  
“骂我的人那么多，要是每个都关心一下，我就不用干别的事儿了。”伊万说得理直气壮。  
王耀哭笑不得：“我打赌，你从没看过朝中社。”  
“对。”  
“去看看吧。”王耀语气里带了些叹息，“她做了俄文版的。”

伊万从善如流，当即就去搜索了朝中社的域名，还没加载完就忍不住感叹：这配色、这审美，完完全全是上个世纪的风格。  
“我就说她像个活化石。”伊万顺口评论了一句，然后点开“国际新闻”，在首页一眼看到了《俄罗斯和地区组织新闻媒体特稿纪念打倒帝国主义同盟成立94周年》。  
“……还有这事儿？”伊万歪了歪脑袋，开始毫无诚意地反思王耀对自己的评价，“我好像，确实，太不关心她了？”  
国际新闻版的内容并不多，伊万一目十行，几乎不停地点着“下一页”，没多久就翻到了去年的内容，然后被一个标题为《疯狗尽早要用棍棒打死》[2]的社论吸引了。  
“为掌权野心发了疯，一睁眼睛就口无遮拦、信口雌黄的一条疯狗又发作了。别说政治人的品格，连做人的起码条件都不具备的拜登前不久再次抛出了亵渎朝鲜最高尊严的妄言。俗话说，狗尾巴搁三年也成不了黄鼬毛。看他那受到世人的诅咒和谴责还没清醒过来，疯狂肆虐的丑相，拜登确实是只会血口喷人的疯狗……”  
伊万看得熊躯一震，迅速关掉了国际版，犹豫了一下，又点进了“最新新闻”，随即再次被《岛国痞子不配做人的妄动》、《日寇炮制“乙巳五条约”的万古罪孽》等震撼了。

伊万捶着桌子，狂笑着拜读了那几篇大作，顺手把截图发给了王耀：“李居然是那么发新闻的，太有意思了，只怕全地球也找不到第二个。”   
出乎伊万的意料，王耀沉默了好几分钟，才回复道：“呃，如果是最近几年的话，确实。”  
伊万敏锐地捕捉到了弦外之音：“耀是说，如果不限定‘最近几年’，这种风格很常见吗？”  
“……也不能说很常见吧。”王耀有点儿迟疑，但最终还是把那行字打了出来，“几十年前，我也是那么说话的。”  
伊万大为震惊，没想到宛如咸鱼的王耀居然有过这样的过去：“……”  
王耀：“……”  
伊万艰难道：“我该夸一句吗，家学渊源？”  
王耀觉得这锅不能自己独自承担：“起码，呃，比如构词和修辞，绝不是和我学的。”  
“那是和谁学的？”伊万嘴皮子太溜，话一出口就后悔了，还差点咬到了舌头。  
“……”王耀没好气地呛了回去，“估计是和你学的。”

午后，伊万思来想去，觉得自己还是该去安慰一下李敬姬，然后再用这事儿去顺王耀的毛。打定主意后，他搜索了一下最近的新闻，选择了“拜登曾极力推动日韩联手，并自称自己像‘一个婚姻调解员’似的给朴槿惠打电话，问她是否愿意和安倍晋三和解”作为热场笑话，随后拨通了平壤的电话。  
“Папа？”  
伊万尽量装得若无其事：“啊，我刚刚看了朝中社，难为你做了俄语……”  
“朝中社自成立起，就一直有俄语版，Папа。”  
“……”伊万开始生硬地转换话题，“我没想到，你居然还会那么说话。”  
李敬姬笑了起来：“我该怎么说话，这样？”  
“对。”  
“Папа是Папа，”李敬姬顿了顿，甜美的声音里带上了些杀气，“敌人是敌人。”  
“……所以，有些没想到。”

李敬姬也没计较伊万显然是第一次看到朝中社，笑着问道：“感觉害怕？”  
“没有。”  
“我就知道Папа不会。”李敬姬拍了拍手，“不过Папа，你知道的，自从我有了核武，很多人就指责我，当然，我觉得他们怕我。”  
伊万言不由衷地安慰道：“你作为苏维埃的……”他咬了咬牙，尽管觉得哪里都不是很对，但还是说了下去，“‘女儿’，喜欢这些也很正常吧。”  
李敬姬沉默了，似乎在判断伊万说这话的原因，见后者不再出声，过了好几分钟后，她终于叹了口气：“其实，Папа，我不喜欢它。”  
“啊？”  
“如果可以，我也不想拥有它。”  
伊万有些错愕：“那……你喜欢什么？”  
李敬姬再次沉默了，只是这次，她十几秒后就重新开了口：“Папа。”  
“嗯？”  
“我是说，”李敬姬终于发自内心地笑了起来，“现在的话，我很喜欢你。”

注：  
[1] 本段均改编自朝中社《分不清东西南北就没有丝毫的前途》，2020年10月29日。  
[2] 朝中社，2019年11月14日。


End file.
